As Stupid As Who?
by Another-of-Me
Summary: Jin is starting to doubt his lover's heart, while Hwoarang had a reason to not tell him the truth and it droves them to the edge. Shounen-ai, m/m, Jin/Hwoarang. Warning: Bad Grammar.


**Author****'****s ****Notes:** Good day, everyone, how you are doing? So it's me again with my new story. I always like to read a humor story because it does really lighten up my day. When I'm in bored I used to re-read one. Then somehow, I was thinking about it and made it up in my mind. Why not write it down? So this is it!  
>I really hope it is good enough to make you all as happy as I am even it's not too funny. Please enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Jin is starting to doubt his lover's heart, while Hwoarang had a reason to not tell him the truth and it droves them to the edge.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Shounen-ai, m/m  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Jin/Hwoarang  
><strong>Rate:<strong> T  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Tekken and all Tekken characters belong to Namco.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Bad Grammar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**As**** Stupid**** As ****Who?****  
><strong>By Another-of-Me

.

It's almost winter, always winter. When people start to look additional warmth, anywhere they could find.

"I'll make you in greatest pleasure."

"No."

For some couples, they were looking it in the middle of park surrounding the lake, which it looks so peace and romantic to find warmth in their ways.

"No Lubricant. You love pain, remember?"

"No."

Two men in beautiful-forbidden relationship were resting under a tree. Enjoying the rest of the night which is still long enough to trough it together. Hwoarang sat on grass and lean back on Jin's chest. Find his comfort in Japanese body. Jin was trapped between Hwoarang and the tree plus hold Hwoarang's weight. Not quite comforted but he could protect his lover one.

Both Jin's arms hold his redhead so he won't slump down from his chest but it's too difficult. Hwoarang was been messaging his inner thighs so slowly. It is so irritating. It is very seductive even he had learns how to control his lust. It is droves him to push redhead to ground and take him hard. Sadly, Hwoarang denied his offered. Hwoarang was teasing him.

In other hand, Hwoarang really loved being dominated by Jin. Who wouldn't be? He will praise you like a god. He will take cares you like a king. He will always make you happy and keep you in a mood beyond great. He knows what you want and what you need. He loves it so much. However he can't take Jin's service. He just ... can't bear the pain when the 'hard' time over. The pain will last longer, like an eternity.

It really makes him crazy just to think it. Why he always had a great pain? Did Jin's _tool_ getting bigger and bigger? They already did this for over time but ... why?

However, that is not what he worried. Tomorrow morning he has tae kwon do morning, his favorite sport, and the best part is all good punishment already waited him if he dares get late. He had a master who will not accept any excuses. His master, everybody knew who he is, is a symbol of discipline. Do it or forget it.

He can't tells Jin his purpose, he won't let him knows he is a…_ehem_… '_weaklings__'_ and he doesn't want to get late to the practice, at least until the end of this month. Last month he got late twice and what is waiting him ... get real ... swept dojangs yard, alone! A very huge space dojangs yard, must be cleaned up from a single damn leaf ALONE? He did it like a year while his master was watching him and checked every single parts of the yard with a big cup of hot fragrant coffee.

He had promised his master that it would not happen again. Stupid promise. Stupid lateness. Stupid weakness. Stupid Jin.

"Then, when is my turn? You already did it for two weeks," asked Jin so tenderly with kisses on redhead right ear down to neck. Hope that Hwoarang will melt with his deep voice, Hwoarang's favorite tone. He remembered Hwoarang's action when he did that. Hwoarang was willingly to do him.

"Next month." When his master off to other district; When nobody at home; When no morning train in very next day. The best time he could imagine.

"Next month? Hwo-akh-! It's still two weeks forward. Why you so mean to me? I want you, too."

_I__ want__ you,__ too, __handsome__ but __please__ just__ help__ me__ with__ this._

Silent came over them, both think their soul mate feelings. Hwoarang is afraid of Jin's other side. Usually it will come out if the Japanese boy was getting so frustrated. So he started to think nice words to Jin so he can think positive about it. Just to control it. For instead, Jin was introspecting himself. _What__'__s __wrong __with __me? __Did __I __do __mistake?__ Why __he__ changed? __He __usually__... __Does __he__ not __love __me __anymore?__ Is__ this __one __of __his __challenges __time?_

Afraid of losing his Hwoarang, Jin hugged him tightly, protect him from unclean things. Losing him will make him crazy. Without him only leaves unreason to living.

"Do you still love me?" it's only a whisper but it demand on something.

"I have no reason to not loving you." Hwoarang turned his body so he could face his lover and gave him his favorite smirks. Unfortunately, Jin lowered his head, to afraid to look at his colour faces. So he touched his face, "Don't worry, when your time comes your words is my command." After heard those words Jin faced him. Still with his smirks Hwoarang added another, "That's a promise."

He eyed his lover, calculating his face for a moment, and then Jin smiled back and kissed him, dominated the cave so tenderly. This is what Hwoarang likes when he kissed him. The redhead reacted with his touch and didn't complain for anything. Just taking all Jin's doing in his mouth. In instant Jin got his answer.

"I love you, _A-na-ta_."

"And I love you, too, _Ye-o-bo_."

Smiled to each other their got to their feet, prepared to head their next destinations.

"Okay, you won."

Hwoarang stopped his trace and looked back at his lover who was still behind him. "Uhh, what?"

"Like you said; you on the top and me on the bottom."

Confused with his lover, Hwoarang heading back to him and frowned. "Jin, I know I'm so egoistic but believe me I'm still loving you and nobody else can replace your-", but his words was cuts by Jin's chuckle.

"Of course I do believe that; I've always trusted you, my love." Jin puts both hands on Hwoarang waits and kissed him again while Hwoarang circled his arms around Jin's neck. "Just let me do this," In second Hwoarang's feet are already losing its contact with ground. Jin was scoped him in bridal state and whispered him, "Let me take you to our bed."

Hwoarang would be in damned if he dares to refuse this invention. He kisses his neck and hugs him just to suppress the chill air while Jin walking downs the little hill to the foot path.

After got there Jin teasing Hwoarang with turning his body a lot so Hwoarang feels dizzy and begged him to stops. He knows his lover love this so he didn't stops right away.

"You, know Jin," Hwoarang whispered him; "I didn't regret have been met you."

"You sure? I've beat you at battle."

"Uh…uh, but please erase all our battle in your brain, that's all was an ass."

"I can't! You were cursing me during our battle."

"That because you was cheating."

"I wasn't cheating!"

"Jin…"

"How many times I have to tell you-"

"Jin…"

"that I wasn't cheating!"

"Jin…"

"What?"

"I admitted my licking, didn't I?"

"You-!"

"Hmm…"

"Yes, you did."

Hwoarang chuckled, sometimes Jin quite lost in his words but he loved to tease him. Put his head on Jin's shoulder, Hwoarang started enjoying his warmth.

"Hwoarang, look at me." Said Jin. Hwoarang look at Jin; looked at his jaw line, looked at his lips, nose. "No, look into my eyes."

Jin's eyes; deep hazel-golden circled with dark sharp strings. The most favorite place on Jin's face to looked into it. No angles could compare those eyes. No needs magic words for him to tell you that he loves you. Look into it and you will know love was in the air. Surrounding you; around you.

"You sure you had no regrets met me?" asked Jin.

"I have no reason to."All could he answers are these words. Hwoarang truly adore the man before him. He can't be far away from him anymore. Not now or never.

"It means…," Jin continues, "you won't regrets this." Jin lifted his arms higher.

Hwoarang surely believes that he was being forward to the lips again until he missed a lot than it; the lips, eyes and the last is Jin's head. He saw a lot of diamond in the sky getting closer and then he recede them. Like slow motions the gravity took all his body. He saw Jin again, which was above him, and the distance between them getting bigger and bigger. In a second he his back hit something like mattress and trough over his body with one big splash sound covering his head and his Jin blurred. In the next second, if he lets all his body get deeper in these situations he is a dead man.

"Jin! What the HELL!" Hwoarang yelled after got his surface. He is barely in keeping his head above on the water, not because he can't swimming, 'cause he could, but the water degrees is very low and it stabbing his skin too much.

Jin was laughing, thought that his lover would got a kiss instead tossed into the lake.

"Stop laughing and help me ou-!" Hwoarang stops here. The degrees decreasing faster than he could imagine. He covered his body with his arms which is so difficult just with his legs to keep his head out off water. He over and over almost drowned and his breath rage because the unsteady movement.

"It's a punishment." Said Jin. He got him now.

"Be-because…?"asked Hwoarang slowly between his chattered teeth. Not because he afraid of him but he couldn't speak fluently for concentrate the heat.

"You dared challenged me. You want me on the bottom but at the same time you want me to dominate you," answer Jin with his arms folded before his chest.

"What?" confused with Jin's answered his legs almost forgot with the steady. He is shaking now, not know if he can take any longer.

Jin crouched on the foot path and grinning whiles his lover take his punishments like he want to. "You told me you want on the top but your actions back there," his head got closer to the lake so he could eyed his lover, now, tired eyes and continue, "you seduced me with your ass. You let me dominated your mouth while we were kissing. Don't you want to be filled?"

"It-it wasn't a challenged!" shouted Hwoarang, if that could be called shout.

"Then what, my love?"

"It was- it was…" sure his brain can't take any more questions. He needs to get out from the lake. He glared at Jin and says, "S-stay where you are, J-Jin. I'm go-gonna beat you to plump, you f-fucking asshole!"

Jin eyebrow tilted after hearing what just came out from Hwoarang's mouth. He pissed with this and the redhead still denied him. "I will show you whose ass gonna be fucked."

Hwoarang couldn't assimilate Jin's words in his head while struggling to get out from the lake. However he bemused when Jin take off his jacket and ready to jump in. "Jin…whaAAT!"

Hwoarang is sinking down with new weight on top of him pushing him down. Jin jumps into the water and bring his already wet-damp-freezing lover down the water. After a few second, Hwoarang managed to out from Jin and bring his head out of water and without think twice he headed to the land but unfortunately his movement to slow to reach it so Jin catches his body and swim backwards from the land. He is now trapped in Jin's arms.

He shuddered with Jin's actions. Jin knows he already freezing and need to get out from the water but Jin refuse to take him out. _Is __he __gonna __kill __me?_ He needs to know what he wants.

"J-Jin…wha-at.. a-re..y-!" again, he couldn't complete his words. The freezing take his body too much to bear. Smell of drowning and desperate overwhelming his mind. His head spinning so fast and his body can't take any longer.

"Since I'll get on the bottom at home, then I'll take my top here." Answered Jin with, definitely stupid for Hwoarang, a wide smile. Jin brings his hand to his lover inner tights, search for his prize.

Hwoarang blushed hard with the Japanese actions, couldn't imagine Jin would do something terrible to him; It is definitely out of his mind. He kept his leg to blocked Jin's blitz but his body couldn't react like his brain has been ordered. His head didn't found goods connections to his body actions, his body has been treated with the icy water, and Jin's heat didn't help him at all. Surely the boy didn't intend to kill him or even things like those would cross in his mind but ... "Ji-in, you-ur ... k-k-kil ... ing me-!"

Jin pumped it while keeping his both head. "Don't wor-ry, honey. W-we usually ... do this at ... our bathroom. D-don't you start to ... feel the pa-passions around us ... now?" He feels the heat getting lower and lower but he still could hold it much longer. Life in Yakushima really helped him. Thanks to the women who had thought him how to trough the deep freeze weather. He truly respects the person.

"Not under ten degrees!" This time Hwoarang really yelled at him. The only strength he could gather while being trapped in a damn lake.

Jin didn't stops. He really want him, can't wait for half month to taste him. No. He wants him now or his side would take over his mind and the end ... well he don't want to imagine it. But surely the most worst one.

"Jii...ihn." Hwoarang breath not raged anymore but it almost finds it stops. Every the ends of his love story he wanted to is die in his lover arms so he could sees his smile for the last time, not die because being fooled just because a such _stupid_ thing!

"K…kay, you won! Let's ... let's finnis-h this-s ... at ho ... me ..." Don't want have his awful end of the story life he had been bear so he accepted his limits.

"You s-sure? I already find our-"

"Jin ..."

"Y-yes?"

"... _Please_ ..." A whisper he could summon as a hopeless he wants it end.

Jin got him like he wants to, so he answered him and took him out from the water. After they find his land, Jin striped Hwoarang's top and replaces it with his jacket. Again he carried him in a bridal or this time like a sick person headed to their waiting bed.

"Don't you dare to sleep here, handsome. Got it?" Whispered Jin near Hwoarang's ear then kissed the dump red hair. Just to make sure Hwoarang was still with him until he done to him.

"Whatever…" Said Hwoarang. He just laid his head to Jin's shoulder and his hands covered his own body. His mind is kept working to stayed awake and also he is thinking his alibi to his master. He regretted his behavior back there. No more threaten his lover while he is in fire state. Maybe he should start to tell his lover the truth of his denial. Stupid actions. Stupid behavior. Stupid challenges. Stupid Jin!

"_Aishiteru_, Hwoarang."

"_Chimmug!_"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Surely you think I wouldn't recognize your lateness, _Blood Talon_."

"No, master, no."

"And what did you think you didn't tell me the reasons?"

"I just wanted to start the practice as soon as possible, master."

"And why did you late?"

"I ... I slept over, mas-HACCHO!"

"And got cold..."

"I'm –I'm sorry for my lateness and weakness, master. I'll do anything to get practice. Please accept my offer and apologize."

"Of course, do sits-up for two hundreds and run over dojang for fifty rounds!"

"What! But master my bottom-"

"I don't care if your ass had bit by a dog or anyone! Do it or forget it!"

"Yes, master ... one ... two ... three."

"And clean up dojang at the end of practice."

"Fou-ck!"

"You want double?"

"No master! Five ... six ..."

.

**The**** End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s**** Notes**: I really love humor stories, really lighten me up. I hope you enjoy it even it's not too funny. Too difficult to find good words for describe every moment become a good humor sentences. So, that's the all story, folks! If you like it, please review, I really love it. See you in next story. Bye!  
>Oh, almost forgot…Merry Christmas! :D<p> 


End file.
